


Day 28: When Love Hurts

by BlackBeautyQueen33



Series: 365 Fanfic [26]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Bullying, Homophobia, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 14:30:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13719675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBeautyQueen33/pseuds/BlackBeautyQueen33
Summary: Yugi's life was going great. He had awesome friends, Good grades, a great job at the campus diner and even a cool roommate. All that changes when Yami Sennen, the hottest (according to Yugi) and richest boy, mistakes Yugi's offer for what its not. And now Yugi's life is turned upside down.





	Day 28: When Love Hurts

**Author's Note:**

> I DO NOT condone Homophobia. I DO NOT condone bullying. If you or someone you know is being bullied to the point that they are having suicidal thoughts. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE seek help. You are important to this world and don't no one tell you different.

** Day 28: When Love Hurts  **

_BANG!_

“Yuu-gay!! Paartaay!”

Yugi looked up from where he was just getting comfortable. His roommate was supposed to be out for the night and he figured he’d enjoy a quiet night in and catch up on some reading. All that changed when his door was thrown open and Joey came barreling in.

“What?” He asked his friend.

“Party! Come on get changed!”

“Uh, no. I’m not going to a party. It’s the first night in a long time my roommate has been out. I plan to take advantage.”

Joey rolled his eyes, “You’re such a prude. Come on. It’ll be fun. You’ll finally get a chance to let loose.”

Yugi narrowed his eyes, “No, Joey.”

Joey shook his head, “Suit yourself. Yami will be there.”

Yami Sennen. The hottest boy of the whole college. A long-time crush of Yugi’s. The first time Yugi laid eyes on Yami, Yugi knew he was in love. It was said that Yami, had his own place off campus. Yugi bet it was a mansion seeing as Yami was also one of the richest kids at the college. Or so he heard.

Joey could see the wheels turning in his friend’s head, “Yug?”

Yugi bit his lip. He sighed, “Fine, but only for a little bit.”

Joey clapped his friend on the back, “That’s the spirit. Come on go get changed and be quick about it.”

**^^^^YGO^^^^**

Half an hour later, Yugi stepped inside the hall where the party was being held and was already feeling out of place and stupid for coming. He looked at Joey.

“Twenty minutes. That’s all I’m giving this.”

“Yeah, yeah. Mai! Hey baby,” he rushed over to his girlfriend.

Yugi sighed. He walked over to where they were serving drinks and took one. He looked around as he sipped at the beer. He wasn’t a big drinker but every once in a while, he liked to indulge.

“Yugi?”

Yugi blinked and smiled, “Tristan, hey. Where’s Téa?”

“Oh, she’s around here somewhere. Probably gossiping with his friends. What on earth are you doing here? I never expected to see you at a party.”

Yugi shrugged, “I promised Joey I’d give it twenty minutes.”

Tristan laughed, “You sure it has nothing to do with your crush on Sennen?”

Yugi turned red, “Does everyone know about my crush on him?”

Tristan laughed, “We’re your friends Yug, of course we’re going to know.”

Yugi laughed and then his laugh died in his throat as he finally spotted Yami. He was sitting on a couch with a couple of friends in the far corner. He set his beer down.

Tristan put a hand on his shoulder, “Yugi, I know what you’re thinking and don’t do it. It’ll just end badly. Trust me.”

Yugi swallowed and gave Tristan a look, “All I’m going to do is say hi.”

Yugi didn’t see the pained look that Tristan gave him as he walked over to Yami and his group of friends.

“Hey Yami.”

_^^^^YGO^^^^_

Yami looked up to the one calling his name. He had a bored expression on his face, “Do I know you?”

“Uh, no. Not really, I don’t think. I mean we do have a couple of classes together but…no.”

“So? What the hell do you want?”

The kid seemed to vibrate with nervousness, “Well, I just wanted to um, know if, maybe you’d like to go out for coffee.”

There were gasps around the couch. Yami stood up, “What did you say to me?”

The kid shook his head, “Not like a date or anything, no, just…like classmates to go over some of the homework.”

Before he knew what was happening, Yami punched the kid, “Get the fuck out of my sight faggot!”

_^^^^YGO^^^^_

Yugi stood stunned. He couldn’t believe that Yami just punched him.

“Didn’t you hear me?” Yami shouted. “Get the fuck away from me. And if you ever say something like that to me, you’ll get more than a punch in the face. Fucking faggots.”

Yugi’s eyes widened and he ran. He didn’t know where he was going. All he knew was that he needed to get out. This wasn’t the first time he was subjected to homophobia, but this was the first time he had been attacked because of it.

**^^^^YGO^^^^**

“Come on Yugi, you can’t hide in there forever.”

“Yug, please let us in?”

Yugi put the pillow over his head. He wanted everyone to just go away. He didn’t want to talk to anyone. But the consistent pounding on the door wouldn’t let him. He padded out of his room, and with a quick glance to his roommate’s door and seeing it still open, let him know that his roommate wasn’t home. He wasn’t sure if he ever came back to the room all night. He groaned before opening the door.

“What?!”

Téa winced, staring at his black eye, “Oh, he got you good.”

“Yes, I’m aware. What do you want?”

Joey and the others pushed themselves inside the room, “To cheer you up what else?”

Yugi scowled, “I just got punched in the face and called a faggot by my crush. So, excuse me if I’m not in the mood to be cheered up.”

Mai chuckled, “On the contrary Yugi. You are in the perfect mood to be cheered up,” She held up two things in her hands. Sour Patch Kids and one of his favorite movies. Joey had a video game in his hands.

“So, let’s get started, shall we?”

“I have class,” Yugi grumped.

“Liar. It’s Sunday. No one has classes on Sunday,” Tristan laughed.

“I hate each and every one of you.”

When his roommate came back to the room he spotted them slouched on the couch munching popcorn watching The Bourne Ultimatum.

“Yugi?”

Yugi leaned his head back and grinned, “Hey Seto. Don’t worry I’ll clean up.”

Seto clicked his tongue, “Psh, whatever, is it true?”

Yugi sat up, “Is what true?”

“You asked Yami Sennen on a date?”

Yugi glared, “I didn’t ask him out on a date. I asked him to get coffee and go over some of the homework together for the classes that we’re in together. He took it as I was asking him out and punched me in the face and called me a faggot.”

“Damn. I didn’t realize you were gay. I mean, I should’ve guessed seeing you with this lot of friends.”

“Hey!” Joey and Tristan shouted.

Yugi glared at him, “What does that have to do with anything? I’m not going to start hitting on you, you know.”

“Of course not. I mean since I have a girlfriend but…” Seto shrugged and headed to his room.

Téa frowned, “What was that about?”

Yugi shrugged.

**^^^^YGO^^^^**

A few days later, he found out. He came back from the campus diner where he worked to find out he had been kicked out of his room. The RA explained to Yugi that Seto had made a convincing argument as to why Yugi and he couldn’t be roommates anymore. After that, things went downhill from there. He was called faggot on a daily basis and attacked. More than it was when he was in high school. He couldn’t go anywhere where he wouldn’t get sneered at or pushed, or spit on. His friends tried hard to help and defend him just like when they were in high school, but it didn’t make a difference, how many people Joey and Tristan beat up or Mai and Téa yelled at. It did no good. His only solace was the diner.

This went on for months. His mother begged him to come home. His grandfather told him that his education wasn’t worth it. But he refused. He kept his held high or he tried to every time he spotted Yami and his goons. Each and every time he spotted them or even just Yami, he thought _This is it. This is when he kills me_.

**^^^^YGO^^^^**

“Well, well, look who it is boys,” Yami sneered as Yugi came walking down one of the campus halls.

His friends all laughed. Yugi barely looked up as he attempted to walk past. He was so empty inside. He didn’t want to give up his dream for a bunch of homophobic assholes, but it was so hard. When day in and day out he was being attacked. Just for being gay.  A hand slammed out and blocked his path.

“I’m talking to you fag. I’ve heard that you’ve had a crush since you came to this hell hole. Is that true?”

Yugi stared at him. He knew he should just keep his mouth shut, but of course he did the opposite.

“What do you care? I mean you’re just gonna beat me up for it.”

Yami glared and he grabbed Yugi tossing him into the nearest bathroom. He looked at his friends’ “Don’t let no one in.”

Yugi scrambled into the corner. Yami sneered, “Yeah, you should be scared. I’m gonna do more than beat you.”

He grabbed Yugi and bent him over the sink. Yugi whimpered when he heard and felt his pants being ripped, “I’m sorry. Please don’t do this.”

Yami snarled and slapped Yugi so hard his head twisted, “No one, least of all a little bitch like you tells me what to do.”

Yugi openly cries as Yami slams into him dry. “You like that don’t you, little bitch? Why are you crying? You’re getting your wish. Me fucking you. It’s all you wanted right?”

Yugi sobbed. No amount of crying and pleading would get him to stop. He slammed into him so hard that Yugi could feel it within every inch of his body. Eventually he went from crying to screaming. That’s how bad it hurt.

He didn’t know how long Yami fucked him, but when he finally came back to himself, Yami was fixing himself and with a last kick to his abdomen, he walked out without a word. Yugi dragged himself off the floor and looked at himself in the mirror. He was horribly bruised, his face looked sunken, he was skinny from the times he refused to eat. All he could think as he dragged himself back to his room was, I’m sorry.

He went into his room and sitting at his desk, he wrote. He wrote a letter to his parents, his grandfather, each of his friends and…one to Yami. Once he was done, he grabbed a knife, climbed into bed and cut his wrists and let himself go.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Also, on another note I have NEVER EVER written Major Character Death and I said I would never write it because I don't like reading it. Well, I guess that was a lie. Blame my damn muse.


End file.
